


Embrasse Moi (Kiss Me)

by Sphinx28



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Author AkaiTsume, Cuddling, Daryl Dixon Has Issues, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Spooning, man-feels, these boys need some sleep, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Послушайте, всё, что Рик хотел сказать, это то, что кровать была огромной и Дэрилу не было смысла спать на полу. Всё просто, так?





	Embrasse Moi (Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Embrasse Moi (Kiss Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527149) by [AkaiTsume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiTsume/pseuds/AkaiTsume). 



> Фик прекрасной AkaiTsume, мой только перевод)

Кровать дрогнула, когда Дэрил выбрался из неё, сразу же разбудив этим Рика. Сжав губы, Рик остался неподвижным, пока Дэрил тихо отходил в сторону. Его рука, которая ударилась об кровать, когда Дэрил из-под неё выскользнул, медленно сжалась на простынях. Когда дверь спальни тихо закрылась, Рик раздражённо скрипнул зубами. В последнее время любая ночь, в которую по крайней мере один из них не стоял на страже, заканчивалась тем, что Дэрил вставал и уходил посреди неё. Иногда он возвращался обратно в кровать, и тогда Рик притворялся, что до сих пор спит, но в остальные разы он не возвращался, и, бог знает, зачем Дэрил вставал. Каждый день после такой ночи Дэрил выглядел злым и уставшим, огрызаясь на всех, кроме Рика.  
  
Все беспокоились. Вся группа знала, что Рик может спать, только если Дэрил спит рядом с ним, что было ужасно странным поворотом судьбы, но если сон рядом с ним проблема для Дэрила…  
  
Рик подавил вздох.  
  
Им нужно что-нибудь придумать.  
  
Нахмурившись, Рик устроился поудобней в ожидании любого звука, который будет указывать на возвращение Дэрила. В самом начале всё не было так плохо. Он до сих пор помнил первую ночь, когда он и Дэрил решили лечь спать вместе — или, точнее, заставили друг друга лечь спать в одной кровати.  
  


***

  
Рюкзак Рика ударился о кафельный пол с глухим звуком. Он устало оглядел кухню. Все шкафы были открыты, на полках остался развал от прошлых искателей. По дому эхом разносился стук и шорох ног — остальные члены группы вносили свои вещи внутрь, тихо переговариваясь. Рик почесал бороду и вздохнул.  
  
Слава богу, они нашли крышу, под которой можно было поспать несколько ночей. Несмотря на то, какими все стали выносливыми, не имеющими проблем с тем, чтобы спать в полевых условиях, они всё же слишком долго шли без какой-либо защиты от окружающей среды. Верёвки с привязанными к ним банками не давали спать особо спокойно.  
  
Чёрт, Рик даже не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда он вообще спал больше двух часов за раз. Даже если жалостливых взглядов от остальных было бы недостаточно, тот факт, что Джудит морщила лицо, чтобы изобразить лицо своего отца, когда видела его, вполне убеждал Рика, что он выглядел так, как будто его протащили пару километров по дороге.  
  
По дороге в аду. Вымощенной сумасшедшим.  
  
Рик снова вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, потирая переносицу. По крайней мере, он не дошёл до того, чтобы Джудит просто заливалась плачем каждый раз, как его видит. Пока что.  
  
Тихие шаги позади заставили его поднять голову от своей руки. Дэрил опустил собственный рюкзак вниз, ловя взгляд Рика своим.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — в конце концов спросил он тихо. Он тоже выглядел словно на грани истощения, чёрные тени пролегли под его глазами. Рик смог слабо ему улыбнуться и неопределённо махнул рукой.  
  
— У меня теперь есть стены, так ведь? — Рик слабо усмехнулся, когда уголки губ Дэрила дёрнулись вверх. — Значит, я в порядке.  
  
Дэрил коротко ему кивнул, а затем отвёл взгляд в сторону и качнулся на месте.  
  
— Остальные устраиваются на ночь. Наверху есть кровать с твоим именем на ней.  
  
Рик фыркнул.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Ага. — Дэрил дотянулся до него и хлопнул рукой по плечу. — Хренова гравировка на спинке. Тебе надо пойти и самому проверить.  
  
Улыбка Рика стала чуть более искренней.  _«Дэрил должен быть таким же вымотанным, как и я, он прошёл через всё то же дерьмо, что и я, и он всё ещё в состоянии шутить»._  Приглушённое агуканье Джудит из другой комнаты стёрло улыбку с его лица, и он снова потёр глаза.  
  
**Не могу спать не могу спать должен проследить чтобы все были в безопасности не могу спать**  
  
— Знаешь что? — Рик заговорил громче, чем ожидал. Скривившись, он понизил голос. — Ты иди и займи её, Дэрил. Я сначала проверю всех и подежурю первым.  
  
Дэрил пристально посмотрел на него, уголок его рта опустился вниз. Спустя мгновение он пожал плечами.  
  
— Не могу её занять. Это твоя кровать.  
  
Рик вздохнул.  
  
— Дэрил.  
  
— Это  _твоя кровать_. — Дэрил прервал зрительный контакт, уставившись в окно над раковиной. Снаружи завывал ночной ветер, шевеля ветками засохшего дерева, прижатого к дому. Дэрил повёл плечами. — Единогласное решение. Мы увидели на ней твоё имя и всё такое.  
  
Когда Рик лишь кинул на него невпечатлённый взгляд, Дэрил сердито уставился на него в ответ. Рик покачал головой.  
  
— Дэрил, я должен…  
  
— Нет ничего, что ты должен сделать, что кто-нибудь другой не сможет сделать для тебя, — перебил его Дэрил. Удивлённый тем, что его прервали, Рик закрыл рот. — Дом чист, и все, кроме тебя, спали прошлой ночью. Тайрис будет дежурить первым. Мэгги второй, Гленн третьим, а Мишонн четвёртой. Джудит у Карла. — Дэрил шагнул ближе, пристально смотря ему в глаза. — Всё, что ты должен сделать, это  _пойти спать_.  
  
На мгновение жгучий гнев скрутил живот Рика. Когда все решили распределять дежурства без него? С каких пор Дэрил начал спорить с ним по поводу такого дерьма? Он не может просто пойти спать, и они должны  _знать_  это. Он должен…  
  
**…спать не могу должен защитить почему я не могу защитить их не забирайте у меня ещё кого-то и НАХРЕН ДЭРИЛА если он думает…**  
  
Рик резко потряс головой и опёрся назад на тумбу. Он закрыл глаза и потёр виски. Весь гнев внезапно полностью исчез, оставляя слабое чувство стыда.  _«Что со мной, нахрен, не так? Он пытается помочь, чёрт возьми. И если он говорит мне об этом напрямую…»_  Глубоко вдохнув, Рик поднял голову и встретил встревоженный взгляд Дэрила. Губы чуть дёрнулись.  
  
— …Я так плохо выгляжу, да?  
  
— Как хренов сбитый на дороге олень, — пришёл немедленный ответ. Рик фыркнул, а Дэрил потянулся и мягко сжал его руку. — Давай, приятель.  
  
Опустив глаза, Рик позволил вывести себя с кухни. Он видел, что остальные устраиваются в гостиной, на их лицах мелькало очевидное облегчение, когда они видели, что он проходит мимо. Мишонн кивнула с места, которое обустроила себе у задней двери. Смирившись, Рик кивнул в ответ. Когда он поднялся по лестнице, то кинул взгляд на Дэрила.  
  
— Гленн и Мэгги вообще поспят сегодня, если будут в разных сменах на дежурстве? — негромко спросил Рик. Дэрил фыркнул и чуть наклонился.  
  
— Лучше так, чем полный ноль внимания, который они уделяют тому, чтобы на самом деле за чем-то следить, когда дежурят вместе, — пробормотал он в ответ.  
  
Естественно Гленн выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы высунуть голову из спальни, которую выбрали они с Мэгги. Он ухмыльнулся в их сторону.  
  
— Я всё слышал. Не завидуйте нашей любви, парни. Её  _нельзя остановить_.  
  
— Её можно остановить на пару часов, вы, придурки, — не остался в долгу Дэрил.  
  
Прежде чем Гленн успел ответить, Мэгги вышла в коридор, упёрлась ладонями в его грудь и впихнула его обратно в комнату, бросив мимолётный взгляд на лидеров их группы.  
  
— Гленн, они знают, что мы сделаем свою работу. Рик? Дэрил? Заткнитесь нахрен, и  _спокойной ночи_. — Ухмыльнувшись, она зашла в комнату и захлопнула дверь под приглушённое «Слушайтесь даму!» от Гленна.  
  
Рик и Дэрил обменялись взглядами, чуть улыбаясь.  
  
— Думаю, тогда мне не о чем беспокоиться, — прокомментировал Рик отрешённо, поднимаясь по последним ступенькам лестницы. Он оглянулся вокруг, замечая дверь во вторую спальню. — Кто будет спать здесь?  
  
Дэрил поднялся следом за ним.  
  
— Карл и Джудит будут в этой. Ты будешь в хозяйской спальне.  
  
Рик нахмурился и повернулся к нему, но Дэрил уже снова схватил его руку и потянул. Рик последовал за ним внутрь на удивление большой для такого маленького дома спальни. Он резко остановился, вытаращившись на огромную кровать, которая эффектно захватывала большую часть комнаты.  
  
— Я не буду спать на ней, — запротестовал Рик автоматически. Когда Дэрил уставился на него, он поднял ладони вверх. — Дэрил, кровать огромная. Мне уж никак не нужно столько места. — Дэрил продолжил сверлить его взглядом. — Пусть кто-нибудь ещё ляжет тут. Мне не нужна такая большая кровать.  
  
Прежде чем он смог даже попытаться выйти, Дэрил подошёл к нему, схватил за плечи, развернул в сторону кровати и начал подталкивать к ней.  
  
— Дэрил. — Никакого ответа. —  _Дэрил_.  
  
Тот только снова его развернул и надавил на плечи, не убирая руки до тех пор, пока колени Рика не подогнулись и он не приземлился задницей на мягкое покрывало на кровати. Рик возмущённо посмотрел на Дэрила, но тот только сделал шаг назад, сложил руки на груди и решительно кивнул. Однако, когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, в голове Рика словно погасла лампочка и его рука сама собой дёрнулась вперёд, сжав край жилетки Дэрила сзади.  
  
— Дэрил, подожди. — Тот кинул на него взгляд через плечо, но Рик упорно продолжил: — Ты тоже целую вечность не спал на кровати. Почему бы нам её не разделить?  
  
Дэрил замер, его выражение лица перестало что-либо выражать. Он смотрел на Рика одно длинное мгновение. В конце концов его кадык дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул.  
  
— …Что?  
  
Рик махнул на кровать свободной рукой.  
  
— Ты меня слышал. Посмотри на неё. Если я и буду в ней спать, я не буду спать один.  
  
— Я не буду на ней спать. Она твоя.  
  
— Дэрил. Да ладно. Она королевского размера. Я даже соприкасаться с тобой не буду. — Отпустив жилетку Дэрила, Рик сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на него своим самым невозмутимым взглядом. — А где ты будешь спать? На полу? Забудь об этом. Ты спишь со мной.  
  
Дэрил смотрел на него ещё какое-то время. В конце концов он моргнул и помахал головой, подняв руку, чтобы потереть шею, отворачиваясь.  
  
— Я не…  
  
Несмотря на явный дискомфорт Дэрила, Рик надавил дальше, закрепляя наметившийся успех.  
  
— Ты сказал, что на спинке моё имя. Я его не вижу, но поверю тебе на слово. Это значит, что это моя кровать, мои правила, и если я буду отсыпаться, то ты будешь отсыпаться тоже. Это окончательное решение.  
  
Он думал, что его слабая попытка пошутить вызовет хотя бы лёгкую улыбку на лице Дэрила, но вместо этого тот нахмурился, избегая встречаться взглядом с Риком. Спустя долгое мгновение его плечи опустились.  
  
— Да, ладно. Я просто… — Дэрил пропустил пальцы через волосы, снова покачал головой и двинулся к двери. Он тихо её закрыл, стоя спиной к комнате. Рик наблюдал за ним, нахмурившись. Была какая-то проблема, о которой он не знал? Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но, перед тем как он успел произнести хоть слово, Дэрил вздохнул, повернулся к нему лицом и быстро промаршировал к кровати, по пути избавляясь от жилетки. Рик с любопытством смотрел за ним, так же снимая свою куртку.  
  
— Дэрил? Что-то не так? — осторожно спросил он. Дэрил помотал головой, скривив рот.  
  
— Всё в норме. Ничего такого. Просто… иди спать.  
  
Хмуро взглянув на него, Рик наклонился, чтобы стянуть свои ботинки.  
  
— Я и первые одиннадцать раз тебя слышал, — проворчал он. Дэрил фыркнул позади него, но ничего не сказал. Они оба тихо залезли под одеяла, по-прежнему по большей части одетые, чтобы не замёрзнуть от ночной прохлады. Дэрил, всё ещё практически не глядя на Рика, натянул одеяло на плечи.  
  
— Просто не помри посреди ночи и не начни меня жевать, — пробормотал он.  
  
Рик фыркнул.  
  
— Если похоже на то, что я собираюсь так сделать, даю тебе разрешение приковать меня наручниками к кровати.  
  
Тишина. В качестве ответа Дэрил просто перевернулся спиной к нему. Рик покачал головой и устроился поудобней.  
  
_«Не то чтобы я претендовал на звание комика»_ , — лениво подумал он. Вздохнув, Рик закрыл глаза и попытался заставить себя заснуть. Но минуты проходили одна за другой, и его мысли становились всё мрачнее.  
  
**Не могу спасти их всех. Не могу заставить это прекратиться. Они все умрут, их всех заберут у меня по одному пока от меня ничего не останется кроме ОБЛОМКОВ я уничтожу ЛЮБОГО кто притронется к чему-то что принадлежит мне**  
  
Дыхание Рика ускорилось, выдохи стали тяжелее. Его руки под одеялом начали дрожать.  
  
**Карл Джудит Лори НЕ СМОГ СПАСТИ ЛОРИ НЕ СМОГ СПАСТИ ХЕРШЕЛА должен был убить Губернатора когда у меня был шанс чтосомнойнетак я почти потерял их всех я должен был потерять их всех как Дэрил нашёл меня я не заслуживаю его не могу потерять его снова НЕ МОГУ ПОТЕРЯТЬ ЕГО чтосомнойнетакБоже**  
  
В панике Рик дёрнулся, чтобы сбросить с себя одеяло и вылететь из комнаты, но из темноты резко появилась рука и опустилась на его спину, мгновенно останавливая его. Рик тяжело дышал, его ноздри раздувались, но он не отодвигался в сторону от тёплой руки Дэрила, и рука тоже не двигалась. Постепенно его сердцебиение и дыхание успокоились, и Рик вновь медленно устроился в кровати. Рука Дэрила оставалась на нём всё это время, крепкая и успокаивающая. Спустя несколько минут Рик повернул голову вправо и обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в глаза своего лучшего друга. Дэрил ничего не сказал, очевидно решив просто смотреть на него в ответ.  
  
Минуты шли, и вскоре Рик ощутил, как его веки тяжелеют. Он нашарил под одеялом руку, которая теперь была прижата к его боку, и неловко взял её в свою ладонь. Выдохнув, Рик закрыл глаза и сжал руку Дэрила.  
  
Последнее, что он ощутил, прежде чем его разум погрузился в благословенную безмолвную темноту — это ответное пожатие Дэрила.  
  


***

  
Рик резко проснулся, удивлённо выдохнув и рефлекторно пытаясь определить, что его разбудило. Он сонным взглядом оглядел комнату, но не увидел ничего угрожающего в тени. Вздохнув, Рик уронил голову обратно на подушку и зарылся лицом в мягкие волосы.  
  
…Погодите.  
  
Рик замер, внезапно осознав ситуацию. Его руки крепко обхватывали Дэрила вокруг пояса, ноги переплелись с его ногами, и Рик практически распластался по его спине. Дэрил, который очевидно не спал, был напряжён, как камень, в его хватке.  
  
_«Господи, блядь, Иисусе»._  
  
Спустя мгновение Рик негромко прокашлялся.  
  
— Так… как долго я уже это делаю?  
  
Дэрил молчал одно бесконечно длинное мгновение.  
  
— Какое-то время.  
  
— …О. — Рик лежал тихо, раздумывая. — Ты мне ещё не врезал.  
  
— У меня руки зажаты.  
  
— Точно. — Никто из них не двинулся. — Мне на самом деле… довольно комфортно сейчас.  
  
Дэрил снова помолчал перед тем, как ответить.  
  
— Не самая худшая вещь в мире, — нерешительно пробормотал он.  
  
Рик ощутил, как расслабляется, его хватка на лучшем друге стала меньше походить на удушающую. Он осторожно положил подбородок на плечо Дэрила. Дэрил снова инстинктивно напрягся, но Рик дождался, пока его мускулы постепенно расслабились. Закрыв глаза, Рик позволил теплу Дэрила окружить его, принося с собой дымку сна.  
  
Снова зарывшись лицом в волосы Дэрила, Рик пробормотал:  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
Дэрил не ответил.  
  


***

  
В эту ночь Рик спал лучше всего за долгое время. Никаких кошмаров, никаких мрачных мыслей, не дающих ему спать, только тепло и Дэрил. Который явно спал так же хорошо, проснувшись в нехарактерно бодром настроении. Остальные сразу же заметили улучшение в настроении Рика и Дэрила, и после нескольких ночей неправильного распределения спальных мест, когда они пытались спать по одиночке, они обнаружили, что их практически вталкивают в одну спальню каждый раз, когда группа останавливается в доме на ночь. Каждую ночь, когда они спали вместе, Рик в конечном итоге переползал во сне на другой конец кровати и обхватывал Дэрила, как сумасшедший осьминог. Дэрил никогда не жаловался на такое обращение, хотя и делал смирившееся выражение лица, когда они шли спать. Ни один из них никогда не спал так хорошо.  
  
Пока всё не изменилось.  
  
В какой-то момент Дэрил перестал выглядеть таким отдохнувшим по утрам. Он просыпался хмурым и раздражённым, бормоча что-то матерное себе под нос, пока одевался. Когда Рик спрашивал, в порядке ли он, Дэрил только напряжённо поводил плечами и утверждал, что с ним всё отлично. В конце концов Дэрил вернулся к тому, чтобы снова огрызаться на всех по утрам.  
  


***

  
Рик зевнул, выходя из спальни, почёсывая голову. Дэрил вышел за ним следом, смотря на всё таким взглядом, как будто мир покатился по наклонной только чтобы выбесить его. Мэгги, которая поднималась по лестнице, чтобы пойти вздремнуть после своего дежурства, ухмыльнулась при виде них.  
  
— Эй, посмотрите-ка, мамочка и папочка проснулись!  
  
Рик улыбнулся и открыл рот, чтобы спросить у неё, кто именно мамочка, а кто папочка, но Дэрил его опередил.  
  
— Это  _нихуя не смешно_ , Мэгги, — резко рявкнул он.  
  
Когда Рик и Мэгги обернулись и удивлённо уставились на него, Дэрил только нахмурился и быстро прошёл мимо них. Когда он спустился вниз, Рик кинул взгляд на Мэгги, подняв брови. Она беспомощно пожала плечами.  
  
— Это была просто шутка…  
  
Рик нахмурился и прислонился к перилам, пытаясь разглядеть внизу своего лучшего друга.  
  
— Да…  
  


***

  
Вскоре после этого — несколько недель спустя после установления их нового порядка ночёвок — Дэрил начал исчезать посреди ночи всегда, когда им выпадал шанс на непрерывный сон. Каждый раз он будил Рика, выбираясь из его рук и выскальзывая из кровати, даже несмотря на то, что Дэрил очевидно пытался не потревожить своего соседа по кровати. В ночи, когда Дэрил не возвращался обратно, у Рика были проблемы с тем, чтобы снова заснуть, мрачные мысли словно колотились о стенки его черепа изнутри. Они оба снова начали выглядеть измотанными, и члены группы кидали на них встревоженные взгляды в течение дня.  
  
Рик услышал, как скрипнула половица, и решительно сжал челюсти. С него хватит. Он неуклюже поднялся на локти, смещаясь назад, пока спина не прижалась к спинке кровати, и затем скрестил руки на груди. Дверь в спальню тихо открылась, кидая тень на освещённую лунным светом комнату. Дэрил вошёл внутрь с недовольным выражением на опущенном вниз лице и аккуратно закрыл дверь за собой. Дёрнув плечами, он повернулся к кровати. И застыл при виде Рика. Рик прищурил глаза, глядя на него.  
  
— Вернёшься в кровать? — спросил он негромко. Дэрил уставился на него, сохраняя молчание. Рик вздохнул. — Серьёзно, Дэрил. Забирайся сюда.  
  
Тот поколебался, прежде чем медленно пройти обратно к кровати. Он встал рядом с ней, хмуро смотря на Рика со сведёнными вместе бровями. Рик изучал его лицо в лунном свете. Для неподготовленного взгляда Дэрил не выглядел более напряжённым, чем обычно, его лицо было всё таким же стоическим, как всегда. Однако после всех этих лет проживания рядом Рик мог разглядеть загнанный печальный взгляд в его глазах, усталость в его опущенных плечах. Обеспокоенный, Рик потянулся к нему, но Дэрил неловко отодвинулся за пределы досягаемости. Словно ужаленный, Рик позволил своей руке медленно опуститься обратно.  
  
— Дэрил, ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он. Дэрил опустил взгляд и коротко кивнул. Рик нахмурился. — Ты встаёшь почти каждую ночь. Не против рассказать мне, где ты был?  
  
Это заставило Дэрила поднять взгляд, с сердитым и хмурым выражением на лице.  
  
— Где, ты думаешь, я мог быть? На мне даже ботинок нет. — На выжидающую тишину от Рика в ответ, он закатил глаза. — Я ходил отлить. Это преступление?  
  
Рик поднял брови.  
  
— Каждую ночь? Посреди ночи?  
  
Дэрил переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор. — Он потёр шею и сказал тише: — Не хотел тебя будить.  
  
Рик пожал плечами.  
  
— Это ерунда. Я больше волновался о  _тебе_. Очевидно, что ты не особо хорошо спишь. — Он поколебался мгновение. — Это потому, что… я напрягаю тебя?  
  
Плечи Дэрила напряглись.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Все эти осминожьи объятья. Я понимаю, если это… чересчур. —  _«Вот только ты отгоняешь мрак прочь, так, как никто не смог»._  — В этом проблема?  
  
Дэрил закрыл глаза, как будто ему было больно. Спустя мгновение он помотал головой.  
  
— Это не проблема. Я просто… Я с самого начала тебе сказал, я не привык делить кровать.  
  
— Но раньше ты хорошо высыпался, — настоял Рик. — Это работало и для тебя тоже.  
  
И снова Дэрил не стал встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
— Работало.  
  
— Так что изменилось? — Когда Дэрил не ответил, Рик раздражённо запустил руку в волосы. — Дэрил, в таком варианте, как сейчас, это только вопрос времени, когда мы оба начнём шататься на ногах как двое ходячих.  _Снова_ , если брать мой случай. Если мы собираемся это исправить, мне надо знать, что тебе нужно, чтобы я сделал. Тебе нужно, чтобы я вставал и уходил в какой-то момент, чтобы ты мог поспать?  
  
— Нет, — выпалил Дэрил. И сглотнул. — Чёрт, ты сам знаешь, что не выспишься, если меня не будет здесь. Я могу справиться с этим.  
  
— Но ты  _не обязан_ , Дэрил. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты жертвовал собой ради меня. — Тень пробежала по лицу Рика, когда его сознание вернулось к воспоминанию о пистолете у головы и отчаянном выражении лица Дэрила перед ним. Рик потряс головой, прогоняя этот образ из головы, прежде чем тёмные мысли опять вернутся к нему. Он снова сконцентрировался на Дэриле. — Что тебе нужно, чтобы я сделал? Построил стену подушек, одеял или ещё чего-нибудь, чтобы я не смог душить тебя в своей хватке?  
  
Кончики губ Дэрила дёрнулись в ответ на слабую попытку пошутить. Он вздохнул и нерешительно сел на край кровати.  
  
— Я же сказал, это не проблема. Это не… — Дэрил замолчал, уставившись в тёмный угол комнаты.  
  
Рик осторожно протянул руку и положил на его плечо. Дэрил напрягся, но не скинул его ладонь. Рик решил принять это за хороший знак.  
  
— Просто скажи, что тебе нужно, Дэрил, — мягко попросил он. Дэрил поднял на него взгляд, но спустя пару мгновений вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Всё нормально, Рик. Сказал же, я справлюсь с этим. — Он лёг и натянул на себя одеяло. А потом перевернулся на бок, лицом от Рика. — Если тебе удобно, значит, у нас всё нормально.  
  
Рик уставился на спину Дэрила. Тот выглядел так, как будто ему было ужасно дискомфортно; напряжение практически волнами исходило от него.  _«Может, быть маленькой ложечкой для другого мужчины каждую ночь будет немного чересчур для каждого парня,_  — подумал Рик. —  _Только потому, что **мне**  нравится это…»_  
  
Неожиданно Рик улыбнулся. Он забрался под одеяло, но вместо того, чтобы обнять своего друга, он схватил Дэрила за плечо и заставил его развернуться. Игнорируя его удивлённое мычание, Рик перевернулся на левый бок и сдвинулся назад, в личное пространство Дэрила, а потом потянулся назад, хватая его правую руку. Он потянул руку Дэрила так, чтобы она легла ему на пояс, притягивая Дэрила всё ближе, пока тот не прижался к его спине. Оглушительная тишина заполнила комнату.  
  
— А… — Дэрил прочистил горло. — Рик? Какого хрена?  
  
Рик тихо усмехнулся.  
  
— Подумал, что тебе может понравится быть хоть раз большой ложечкой, — ровно ответил он. И после паузы продолжил: — Я знаю, вся эта ситуация… обуза для тебя. Я просто подумал, может, в таком виде это не будет так… плохо.  
  
Дэрил лежал тихо, но его дискомфорт ясно читался в каждой напряжённой мышце его тела. Он неловко сдвинулся.  
  
— Рик, это, наверное, в миллион раз хуже, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Тёплый воздух, коснувшийся уха Рика, заставил пробежать дрожь по его телу, но это, как и ощущение того, как Дэрил прижимается к его спине, совсем не было неприятным. Рик сдвинулся ещё немного назад в вынужденных объятиях Дэрила.  
  
— Ну не знаю, для меня вполне работает, — выдохнул он, наслаждаясь теплом, исходящим от другого человека. Он уже ощущал, как начинает расслабляться. — Довольно приятно.  
  
За его заявлением последовала зловещая тишина. Рука Дэрила на нём сжалась.  
  
— Приятно. — Голос Дэрила был полон неверия. Рик коротко кивнул. — Ты на самом деле…  
  
— На удивление, да, — ответил Рик на незаконченный вопрос Дэрила. Это не было ложью. Было удивительно приятно ощущать вокруг себя сильную и успокаивающую руку Дэрила. Рик пожал плечами.  
  
— Если ты не против, то мне и так хорошо.  
  
— Если я не против, — ровно повторил Дэрил. А потом вздохнул, на мгновение прижимаясь лицом к плечу Рика и тут же начиная отодвигаться. — Рик, это правда не…  
  
— Подожди, — настоял Рик, вцепляясь в его руку. — Пожалуйста, просто дай этому шанс.  
  
— Рик. — Дэрил снова попытался отодвинуться, а затем вздрогнул, когда Рик ответил тем, что ещё крепче прижался к нему. — Рик,  _не надо_ …  
  
Они оба застыли, когда задница Рика коснулась бёдер Дэрила. Рик моргнул. У Дэрила стоял. Какого чёрта у Дэрила стоял?  
  
Дэрил издал болезненный звук и опять попытался отодвинуться.  
  
Рефлекторно Рик сжал руку на его предплечье, заставляя его остаться на месте. Мысли бешено закрутились в голове.  
  
Когда они только начали делить одну кровать, Дэрил казался смущённым, но чувствовал себя нормально. Они оба спали как дети в эпоху до апокалипсиса. Но со временем Дэрил начал казаться всё более напряжённым, до момента, когда в конце концов стал вставать посреди ночи, чтобы…  
  
— О, — тихо выдохнул Рик. Его голова шла кругом. — Ты мог сказать мне.  
  
— Сказать тебе  _что_. — В тихом голосе Дэрила сквозил намёк на горечь. — Я не…  
  
— Нет? Ты сейчас думал о ком-то другом? — бестактно осведомился Рик. Память подкидывала ему один за одним случаи, когда Дэрил сталкивался с молодыми привлекательными девушками, и он никогда не заигрывал с какой-либо из них. Ни с одной.  
  
Конечно, он и ни с каким мужчиной не заигрывал, но с таким братом, как Мерл…  
  
— Я не… — резко прошипел Дэрил. — Это не то. Я не из…  
  
— Я и не говорил ничего такого. — Рик практически  _слышал_ , каким несчастным был Дэрил. Он прятал это всё это время? Или осознал это только когда они начали делить кровать? — Это нормально, знаешь.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — саркастично ответил Дэрил. — Я прямо уверен, что ты в восторге, когда…  _это_  прижато к твоей заднице. Просто делает твою грёбаную ночь.  
  
— Не худшая вещь в мире, — ответил Рик, повторяя слова Дэрила с их первой ночи вместе. Он слегка сместился, оценивая ощущения от стояка Дэрила, прижатого к нему. Рик проигнорировал беспокойное шипение Дэрила в ответ.  _«Это правда неплохо. Странно. Но не плохо»._  — Так значит, это из-за меня.  
  
Дэрил молчал с минуту, прежде чем виновато ответил:  
  
— Я не хотел… Не знаю, как это случилось. Я, блядь, клянусь, я не…  
  
Рик только промычал что-то вместо ответа. Он наконец отпустил руку Дэрила, но только чтобы схватить его ладонь, прежде чем он успел сбежать. Рик перевернулся на спину и повернул голову вбок, ловя и удерживая полный стыда взгляд Дэрила.  
  
Он всегда знал, что Дэрил привлекательный. Конечно, он был куда  _более_  привлекательным, когда не швырял в Рика белок и не угрожал отрезать ему голову, но… Рик сразу это заметил. Шло время, и Дэрил становился всё менее резким, и Рик обнаружил, что думает о том, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит и приберёт его к рукам. Ведь кто-то, кроме Рика, должен был заметить, какой Дэрил хороший человек, так? Но было непохоже, что Дэрил хотел быть с кем-нибудь.  
  
Чёрт, а хочет ли он быть с Риком? Влечение — это ещё не всё.  
  
Рик медленно потянулся, стараясь не спугнуть Дэрила, и мягко зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Тот вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся. Долгое мгновение Рик изучал его лицо.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого? — тихо спросил он. Выражение лица Дэрила стало напряжённым.  
  
— Я сказал тебе, я не… Я не из  _таких_.  
  
— И я не говорил, что ты из таких. Это не то, что я спросил. — Рик сжал руку в волосах Дэрила и склонил голову, пристально смотря ему в глаза. — Ты хочешь этого? — Загнанный взгляд вернулся в глаза Дэрила, но на этот раз он не стал отворачиваться. Спустя пару минут тяжёлой тишины, Дэрил наконец коротко униженно кивнул. Но прежде чем Рик успел ответить, Дэрил тихо торопливо заговорил:  
  
— Но я клянусь, я не собираюсь… Не собираюсь трогать тебя или… блядь. Я не собираюсь делать  _ничего_. Я, блядь, богом клянусь, что это так. Это не… Это ничего не значит. Ты мой брат, как ты и сказал, и это значит для меня… всё, и я не собираюсь похерить это, я не…  
  
— Дэрил. — Одно слово обрубило его паникующее бессвязное бормотание. Рик на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он не был геем и никогда не интересовался другими мужчинами. Но. Это был  _Дэрил_. Дэрил, который всегда его прикрывал. Который верил в него. Который сдерживал монстров — как настоящих, так и психологических. Который удерживал Рика от сумасшествия.  
  
Дэрил, которого, казалось, ничто никогда не смущало, кроме того, когда к нему кто-то проявлял уважение, которого он заслуживал.  
  
Человек, который уничтожит его, если когда-либо снова уйдёт.  
  
Рик глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза. Хоть лицо Дэрила ничего не выражало, но его взгляд был полон стыда, замешательства и страха. Рик прочистил горло и, когда заговорил, сам удивился, насколько легко было сказать эти слова.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя, так?  
  
Мгновение Дэрил выглядел так, как будто у него случился сердечный приступ. Он потряс головой и слышимо сглотнул. Дэрил открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, но ни одного слова так и не прозвучало. Несмотря ни на что, Рик ощутил, что улыбается.  
  
_«Кто ещё это мог бы быть, если не Дэрил?»_  
  
С этой мыслью в голове он мягко потянул голову Дэрила на себя. Рот Дэрила захлопнулся, так и не выдав ни слова, а его глаза широко распахнулись. Рик поколебался мгновение, глядя в ошеломлённые глаза Дэрила, а затем медленно сократил оставшееся расстояние между ними.  
  
Губы Дэрила, хоть и крепко сжатые из-за шока, были на удивление мягкими. Рик тихо выдохнул и позволил своим глазам закрыться, отдаваясь этому лёгкому поцелую. Он мягко касался губ Дэрила своими, побуждая его расслабиться и скользя пальцами дальше в его волосы. Спустя долгое, полное эмоций мгновение Дэрил издал тихий короткий стон и начал отвечать, неловко ловя губы Рика своими. Его правая рука прошлась по рёбрам Рика и скользнула на спину, прижимая его ближе. Рик в ответ одобрительно промычал, теряя себя в поцелуях, касаниях и скольжении кожи по коже, в этом тепле и мягкости.  
  
Дэрил резко перевернулся, опрокидывая его на спину. Рик поднял брови, но не прервал поцелуй, вместо этого устраивая ладони на плечах Дэрила. Поцелуй стал более жадным, языки скользили, сталкиваясь и переплетаясь друг с другом. К приятному удивлению Рика, он ощутил, как внизу живота знакомо сжимается напряжение, спускающееся ниже. Не удержавшись, он ухмыльнулся. К сожалению, это прервало поцелуй. Застонав, Дэрил отодвинулся и уткнулся лицом в его плечо. Он покачал головой, пока Рик гладил его по спине.  
  
— Извини, не хотел так увлекаться, — раскаивающимся тоном пробормотал Дэрил.  
  
— Ничего страшного. На самом деле, мне это понравилось.  
  
Дэрил поднял голову и с подозрением посмотрел на него.  
  
— Тебе понравилось.  
  
Рик, подразнивая, поднял брови.  
  
— А ты не заметил?  
  
— Тебе. С женой и детьми.  
  
— А что насчёт тебя, со всем этим сверх мужественным образом? — мягко ответил Рик. Выражение лица Дэрила потеряло часть непримиримого сопротивления. Рик улыбнулся. — Я не единственный тут, кто чувствует что-то… неожиданное.  
  
Даже в свете луны было видно, что щёки Дэрила очевидно покраснели. Он беспокойно поёрзал сверху на Рике.  
  
— И всё равно, я никогда не…  _не делал_  чего-то такого. Я не уверен, что смогу… — он нерешительно замолчал, с тревогой смотря на Рика. Рик покачал головой.  
  
— Так же, как и я. Но что-то между нами есть, так ведь? И у нас есть время. — Он начал медленно поглаживать плечи Дэрила, с удовлетворением замечая, как мышцы того расслабляются под его пальцами. — Мы просто будем двигаться постепенно, шаг за шагом.  
  
Дэрил пристально посмотрел на него, его взгляд светился неуверенностью и надеждой.  
  
— …Да?  
  
Рик улыбнулся.  
  
— Да.  
  
Он притянул Дэрила для ещё одного лёгкого поцелуя, а затем прижал к себе, пока Дэрил не устроил свою голову на его плече. Рик вздохнул, запуская руки в мягкие волосы Дэрила, и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Теперь засыпай, — скомандовал он тихо. Дэрил фыркнул, но не сдвинулся со своей позиции. Спустя несколько мгновений он расслабился, его тело вжалось в тело Рика, когда Дэрил погрузился в сон.  
  
Всё ещё пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Дэрила, Рик улыбнулся, перед тем как последовать его примеру.

**Author's Note:**

> При написание автор слушал и вдохновлялся песней Vanessa Mae - Embrasse Moi.  
> Перевод песни с французского:
> 
> Kiss me  
> Gratify all my senses  
> As the night approches  
> Then my life begins  
> Embrace me  
> Very close in your arms  
> Love overcomes me  
> Like a wild wave  
> There's nothing like this  
> Under the covers  
> There's nothing like this  
> You take me over
> 
> CHORUS  
> You fly me up, so close to heaven  
> You fly me up, you're the only one  
> You fly me up, you're the only one
> 
> Embrace me  
> Muffle all sounds  
> With a whisper  
> Yes, you drive me crazy  
> Kiss me  
> I see the stars  
> Take me away  
> To paradise  
> There's nothing like this  
> Under the covers  
> There's nothing like this  
> You take me over
> 
> REPEAT CHORUS
> 
> You make me shiver  
> You make me leave  
> So close to heaven  
> You are the only one  
> Yes  
> You are the only one I love  
> There's nothing like this  
> Under the covers
> 
> REPEAT CHORUS
> 
> You fly me up, so close to heaven  
> You fly me up, you're the only one
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Ссылка на перевод на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/8029478


End file.
